Merry Christmas My Dear Puppy
by Joeys-gal
Summary: Redo, slight humor. When Seto and Jouno get paired for a Science project, will they're hatred stop once Seto finds out Jou's real life? YaoiSJ


Merry Christmas My Dear Puppy  
  
Authors Note: Sorry for the late update! I got alot of suggestions that should make my paragraphs a little more clearer. So that's exactly what I'm going to do! ^.^ Well, I'm glad that ten people off of ff.net love my story. It really inspires me that I am a great writer. Well, this chapter will be the same but a little more clearer with a little more detail. I do use Japanese names in here too, so if all of you dub watchers out there (I'm one of them don't worry, I got information off of the net. ^.^*) here are the characters Japanese Names:  
  
P.S. Though I sometimes do put in dub names without noticing, sorry if I do that in this chapter!   
  
Seto Kaiba  
  
Jounouchi Katsuya/Joey Wheeler  
  
Anzu Masaki/Tea Gardener  
  
Yuugi Motou  
  
Hiroto Honda/Tristan Taylor  
  
Ryou Bakura/Nice Bakura  
  
Malik Ishtar/Marik Ishtar  
  
Shizuka Jounouchi/Serenity Wheeler  
  
Otogi Ryuuji (did I spell his last name right??)/Duke Devlin.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters. That property rightfully belongs to Kazuki Takashi. The only thing I do own is my Joey Shrine. ^.^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey sat at the back table with Seto Kaiba in Science, Joey sighed heavily, leaning back in his chair. Animal Adaptations wasn't really facinating him. He glanced over to Seto, who was typing on his laptopb furiously, his fingers a blur. Joey closed his eyes slowly, but only for a moment before hearing a loud smack on their table with a ruler.   
  
"Mr. Katsuya!" The teacher growled, glaring her sapphire eyes into Jouno's shocked chocolate brown ones. "This is Science class, if you want to take a nap I suggest you go back to kindergarten." She replied, growling lowly, as she walked back to the front of the classroom."Now, you get to choose you're own partners for this project. You are going to be making a life size project of any animal you chose and tell how they survive in their enviroment!" She replied, smiling brightly. "And....go!" She yelled out, as she watched classmates mingle with others across the room.   
  
Joey looked up to Yuugi, whimpering slightly, giving his best bud puppy dog eyes along with a pleading face to go with it.   
  
Yugi frowned slightly, shaking his head. "Sorry Jouno, I already promised Anzu I'd be her partner.." He replied, "Sorry."  
  
Jouno sighed heavily, and slouched in his chair, Honda didn't have this class with him and that pretty much cleared up all his friends aside from Ryou who was well partnered up with Malik.   
  
Seto glanced up at Joey, smirking slightly, an insult just ready to be released from his lips. "What's the matter puppy? Can't find you're owner?" He sneered slightly, keeping that oh so irritating scowl on his face that made Jouno just want to punch his face in.   
  
Jouno glared up at Kaiba, "Shut ya mouth Moneybags! At least I got friends!" He scowled, growled lowly, hands clenching into fists, frowning in response.   
  
Seto snickered softly, grinning in amusement at how easy it was to get the puppy ticked off. "Friends are for losers, I don't need them." He replied sternly, before shutting his laptop after glancing up at the clock seeing it was only ten minutes until they left.   
  
The teacher quieted the class down. "Okay! Okay! Calm down Class! Take a seat!" She replied, smiling softly. "Now...were going to go around the class and see who has a partner and who doesn't. "Okay, Ryou Bakura we'll start with you."   
  
"Malik"   
  
The teacher nodded in repsonse, they got half way down the list and had only gotten to Anzu. "Anzu?"   
  
"Yuugi"   
  
The teacher finally got down to Jouno, "and last but certainly not least, Jouno?"   
  
Jouno mumbled that he didn't have one, lowering his head, and he began to fiddle with his fingers, what he always did when he was nervous or embarressed.   
  
The teacher blinked slightly, looking away from her school laptop and up at Joey, "I'm sorry sweetie, what was that?" She asked, smiling faintly over at him.   
  
Jouno flushed a bright red of embarrasment, lowering his head, mumbling it again but a little louder but not for the teacher able to hear.   
  
Seto rolled his eyes slightly, seeing it only got down to two minutes to go, he decided to answer for the flustered pup. "He doesn't have one.." He replied clearly up at the teacher, sighing heavily, getting quite annoyed with both the teacher's hearing problems and the mutt's embarrasment of saying he doesn't have anyone to do the work for him.   
  
The teacher's sapphire eyes widen slightly, "Oh Jouno...you don't have a partner?" She asked, frowning in response. Jouno needed to have a partner, he had already flunked this grade two times before without any help and now that he was getting help with some good friends he had gotten over the year this was the best year he had done since the High School classes didn't have Special Ed tutoring or classes like that.  
  
Jouno shook his head, his head lowered, as he continued to fiddle with his fingers, his golden locks falling over his amber eyes, whimpering slightly.   
  
The teacher frowned slightly, "oh don't worry honey we'll get you one." She replied, glancing around the classroom seeing everyone paired up and then looking at her list on her computer again. "Um, Miho...you'll be Jouno's partner. One of the classmates called out telling her that she wasn't here today. She sighed heavily, looking up at the two sitting at the table, a small smile came across her lips. "Seto, if you don't mind. Could you be Jouno's partner? You're the only one left without a partner." She muttered, gulping slightly.   
  
Both boys jumped up, and out of the chairs, "NANI!?" They questioned in unision. They stared at each other, wide eyed, not believing this. Joey shook his head, "No! You can't do that sensei! Please, I'll work alone for this project!" He replied, whimpering slightly, frowning in response, returning glares to Seto.   
  
The teacher shook his head in disagreement. "Nonsense, we will be having no one work alone. I know you two don't get along but please work together." She turned to Seto, "and Seto I know you're ahead of the class but Jouno could really use you're smarts to bring his grade up." She replied, a pleading face plastered over her.   
  
Seto groaned loudly, he guessed there was no way out of this one. He rolled his eyes slightly at the teacher, glaring at her with deep passion. "Fine..." He muttered lowly. "But only this once..." He replied, growling lowly, hand tightening on his suitcase handle.   
  
The teacher smiled brightly, "arigatou Seto-kun!" She replied happily, just before the bell rang. The bell rang for about thirty seconds and Jouno gathered his things.   
  
Seto glanced over at Jouno, who was packing up. He walked over to Jouno, standing right in front of him, and they're table was in the corner so Jouno had now way out. "Tommorow, after school, I don't allow mutts in my mansion." He replied, glaring down into Joey's amber eyes.   
  
Jouno opened his mouth to say anything but only came out with a "but..." before he got interupted by Kaiba again.   
  
Kaiba glanced back at Jouno, glaring at him, "end of discussion." He hissed before walking out of the classroom.   
  
Jouno sighed heavily, grabbing his backpack, sliding it over his shoulder, and walking out of the classroom as well.   
  
The next day after school, Jou was slouching halfway down to the ground, his head was lowered. He didn't want to show his real life to Seto Kaiba. Honestly did you really want to show the multi-billionare CEO of Kaiba Corps, the largest company in Domino City , not to mention you're worst enemy that you're life was a piece of shit. Well, wheter Jouno liked it or not, that's exactly what he was going to do. He, the punk drop-out dirt poor hentai mutt was going to show the rich CEO of Kaiba Corps. He knew he'd just get teased more, he'd be called the dirt poor mutt, instead of just mutt, puppy, and monkey.   
  
Seto Kaiba sighed heavily, following behind Jouno, getting quite annoyed with Jouno's silence. This wasn't like Joey at all, he had began to ponder why the mongrel hadn't pounced at him with insults or complaints yet. He quickened his pace and stopped right when he was only inches away from Joey's heels. "Aren't you going to insult me any time soon?" He questioned, lifting an eyebrow at the mutt. He began to grow impatient, "Pansy, Moneybags, something!?" He yelled in frusteration. All he got in response was a "were here." Seto looked up at the torn up faded blue apartment. He smirked slightly, holding back a snicker in response. "I should've guessed." It seemed like it took hours to get to Jouno's room apartment, they had went on about thirty staircases or that's what it seemed like. He turned to Jouno, "don't they have elevators in here?" He asked, panting heavily from all the stairs they had been climbing.   
  
Jouno shook his head, "Iie, this is one of the oldest apartment buildings in Domino City. My Dad said he used to live here when he was little." He muttered, sighing heavily, not believing he got reduced to this also.   
  
Seto managed a small smile, amazed at how old it was, but quickly covered it with a smirk before the dog noticed. "So this is how you lose weight after you eat fiffteen plates in the cafeteria." He replied, a small chuckle escaping from his throat, but it only seemed like a cough to Joey.   
  
Joey finally got to the floor before the top one and walked down a hall, that the number read 'B69.' Joey reached over, putting his grip on the door knob and turned it to the right, only to find it locked. He sighed heavily, reaching into his trench coat pocket and pulled out his keys, and flipped through his keychains, they were filled with REBD keychain figurines and a picture of his baby sister Serenity and Seto Kaiba. He flipped through it quickly and got to the key shoving it into the whole of the doorknob and then turning it right as well and opening the door, pulling the key out quickly and dropping them into his pocket again. He certainly did not want the CEO to find out he had a major crush on him.   
  
Seto smirked slightly, looking up at the number. "This room number fits you, don't you think so hentai?" He replied, laughing evily, before remaining to his natural state. He walked in right after Joey did, he breathed in the scent of the apartment before making a disgusted face. "Ugh, it smells disgusting in here, like.." He started, before being cut off by the mongrel.   
  
"Alchol and Sex, I know." He muttered, dropping his backpack on the floor for a moment, taking off his trench coat hanging it on the coat rack which was missing a branch. He reached down grabbing his backpack again and walked up the stairs, opening up his bedroom door and throwing his backpack on his bed, which was only a matress on the floor covered in thick and thin sheets. He reached down getting his Science book out, he plopped down on his thin carpeted floor indian style, opening his Science book.   
  
Seto blinked slightly, walking into the room finding his duel disk and dueling cards spread all over the floor along with some mixed cds with Joey's name on them a few said Honda. Some posters that were covering holes to block the water pipes to drip on his bed, unfortunatly the apartment above them was right where they're bathroom was and Jouno's bedroom connected. It was covered by a "Weird Al" poster, he really did think American music was better than Japanese. Since he was born in New York, United States and grew up there until he was at least eight or so.   
  
Jouno looked up at Seto, lifting an eyebrow, "aren't you going to get you're book out too?" He questioned, looking up at the CEO, seeing that he was taking in all that was in his room, it wasn't much, but it was all they could afford.   
  
Seto blinked slightly, snapping back to reality, looking down into soft amber eyes with his azure cerulean blue ones. He nodded slightly, "hai." He replied, pulling out his Science book from his suitcase as well, and finding a clear spot to sit on the floor, sitting with one bended knee up and the other under the bent one, spread on the floor. He flipped through the pages until he got on the right one, as he saw the mutt flipping through the pages of the chapter to find an interesting animal to their project on. He gulped slightly, looking up at Jouno. He couldn't believe that Joey of all people lived this poorly. He always seemed so cheerful at times, sure his clothes were a little raggedy but that seemed to fit his personality really well. He was such a fun, positive looking person as well, a little stupid and sometimes paranoid about his sisters whereabouts at times, but none the less a great, fun, cut, loving guy. Seto blinked slightly, shaking his head slightly, did he just call Jouno cute?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Okay! I must say this is much better than the last! He replied, smiling brightly. Really it was! So, do you have the same opinion? Please R&R! By the way, to all you people who read my original one. In chapter two, Developing Secrets do you think I should leave the story as it is, or make it a little longer by keeping Seto as an heartless bastard? R&R please! 


End file.
